Staffel-68
'''" In a world that left us on our own, there is no excuses to our creations's loss. Whoever try to raid us must be wiped out. " '- Staffel-68's quote'' The Staffel-68, sometimes called S68, is a faction exclusive to the multiplayer. The faction can be played in the Gun Heist mode, where they must defend the over-powered guns against the RST. Story Beginning The Staffel-68 was born in 1973 at Iqaluit. The faction was issued of a partnership between Kenny Ross and Adelheid Seidel, as well as the desire to etablish a dynamic community in the isolated city. A lot of the local blacksmiths have been able to unleash their skills, giving birth to guns screaming quality. The organization became famous during the 1988 Helsinki Custom Guns Showcase, where the scoped prototype of a hugely modified G3 did top-notch performances and attracted the public by his golden, silvered and bronzed assembly. The same year, the prototype became the Nosmi Precision Service Schutz Gewehr 380 or simply NPS SG380. Pre-war events When the 1989 and 1994 bans occured, Heckler & Koch asked to the Staffel-68 to represent the company that made the NPS SG380's base. The Staffel-68 entirely accepted and harsh fights occured between the faction and the governements. Later, the RST started taking fight to the S68 members. Staffel-68/RST's War The RST, in 1998, commited a shooting in Telaga Harbor during an attempt to force the Staffel-68 to surrender. Discovering the RST's volonty to shut down their enterprise, the Staffel-68 started doing a intense usage of his exotic guns against the RST, altought the guns have a high risk to fall under the enemy's hands. Altought the Robloxiua and Telaga's governements done measures that led to the war's end in 2005, the Staffel-68 became highly suspicious of the authorities until 2018. Characters The basic loadout of a S68 trooper consist of a S68 arm band, 2 Lellafi Reznov, a battle armor adapted to their purpose and a primary weapon. Pathfinder Staffel It's a good thing you aren't scared to get shot by the Staffel-68 because those guys will never patrol: They enter tougher than a SWAT team and I don't think you have time to grab a unloaded gun if you aren't aware. Those guys are the Scout class for the Staffel-68. While most soldiers have a fighting style based in stealth, the Pathfinder Staffel's units are instead the partisans of pure scouting. With that said, they are far more agressive than any soldiers of their category and have a very distinctive loadout. They always carry their primary in the front to show everybody they are ready to shoot. Fronteer Staffel The Staffel-68 has always had a audience for specialized troops but honestly those guys are well specialized. They use FN Herstal's finest bullpup rifle, battle rifles and of course that infuriating SG380EZ ... Soldiers issued of standard armies or police corps are integrated to the Fronteer Staffel. They are generally less common than other soldiers due to their battle rifle preference over assault rifles. However, a lot of Fronteer Staffel troops operate in urban fights as they are familiar with the FN F2000. Indeed they use the Lellafi Paragon 228, a F2000 modified for their purpose. Juggernaut Staffel When I knew the Juggernauts were coming, I was sweating hard because the RST never tought they were able to carry all this equipment and move faster than our Colossus. The Juggernaut Staffel, unlike other factions, are considered as the ideal assault infantry. Tougher than most soldiers, carrying heavier guns and more agressive than Fronteer Staffel, those guys command the units around them. Predator Staffel If you ever survived to a shot of those 7.92x75mm NPS rifles, you might only deal with intense cold sweat. Otherwise, you will never know you got killed. The earliest troops were exclusively using SG380s and made the reputation of the Staffel-68, especially after 1998. When more troop categories emerged, they became the Predator Staffel, the S68 equivalent to snipers. Guns The Staffel-68 produced guns screaming quality, as told earlier. Most of their guns are Exotic Guns, so you have to be very lucky to obtain one of those guns. - NPS SG380 - Lellafi Reznov Category:Factions Category:Multiplayer